


GOT7 Summer au

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summer au where Mark moves to a new neighborhood and meets some very interesting people including JB the lifeguard and Youngjae the dog walker.





	GOT7 Summer au

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my very first fanfiction that I'm publishing. I don't really know what I'm doing. This work is not betaed, so please excuse the many mistakes. Enjoy and please give me feedback!

Jackson stretched his arms above his head and leaned back in the pool chair. The sun was high overhead and beat down on him, warming his body and causing his skin to look golden. He took a sip of pink lemonade and squinted under his sunglasses at the figure walking towards him.

“Ya, Jackson.” Mark Tuan tapped Jackson’s bare foot with a rolled up newspaper. “Wake up.” “I am up.” Jackson pushed up his sunglasses into his blond hair and sat up. “What do you want?” Mark pushed Jackson’s legs off the chair and sat down. “Nothing. Just thought you’d like to see me.”

“Why would I want to see you?” Jackson asked putting emphasis on ‘you.’ Mark shrugged, smiling. “Maybe because I have money…” He waved his leather wallet in the air. “Jinjja?” Jackson reached for it. Mark laughed and held it higher. “You have to get up first.”

“But the whole point of summer is to laze around.” Jackson whined, making puppy dog eyes. Mark ran his hand through his caramel hair. “We still have one more day of school left. It’s not summer yet.” “Fair point.” Jackson sighed and stood up.

He was wearing board shorts and a black tank top. Mark was dressed in black shorts, a white T-shirt, and his yellow donut sweatshirt. “It’s too hot for that.” Jackson commented, tugging on Mark’s sweatshirt. Mark pulled it closed around his chest. “You don’t get to decide that.” 

“Where are we going?” Jackson changed the subject, grabbing his glass to take inside. Mark followed him. “Just to get ice cream.” Jackson smiled and stuck his glass in the dishwasher. The curtains hanging over the French doors that led outside rustled as Mark shut the them. Jackson sighed and looked around the yellow kitchen. “I love your house.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Mark said. “You practically live here. Sometimes I don’t even know you’re over.” “That’s what best friends do.” Jackson protested. “Be glad you have one.” Mark just grinned. Jackson rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna use the bathroom really quick before we leave.” He started off down the hallway. Mark glanced up just as Jackson turned into the hall bathroom. “Wait, Jackson-”

He ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop outside the door. He could feel his heart doing leaps in his chest and sweat beads forming around his hairline. When Jackson turned around to face him slowly, Mark could tell that he had seen. “Mark?” Jackson’s voice cracked, his eyes searching for Mark’s. “What are these?” He gestured to the brown cardboard boxes that filled the bathroom. Metal pans and winter coats spilled out of them.

Mark just hung his head and studied the tiles of the bathroom floor. He had managed to keep it a secret for so long. “Mark?” Jackson sounded so betrayed and hurt that Mark couldn’t bring himself to meet his friend’s eyes. 

“I’m moving.” He said quietly.


End file.
